Many larger individuals must sit at standard tables in restaurants because the booths are too small for them. The present invention features a table system that is adjustable to allow persons of large size to sit in booths comfortably. The system of the present invention enables larger customers to sit comfortably in booths, which can be ideal when larger individuals desire privacy for a meeting or a date. The design of the table system of the present invention makes it possible to sit in a booth without being constricted or uncomfortable.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.